User talk:Buddermeow
Hello, and welcome to my talk page. Here, you can report users, ask questions, or just say hi (although, I'm not a social person, so I can't guarantee a reply). Keep in mind that I'm busy with real life (and the Wiki itself) so it might take a while before I could reply. It would help a lot if you add a title and signature (by typing ~~~~) to your message. Before leaving a message, check my profile page to make sure your question hasn't been answered yet. Archives *Archive 1 (March 28, 2015 to April 8, 2018) *Archive 2 (April 8, 2018 to May 18, 2018) Sock accounts I know the user Trevor7626 is no longer banned but I found a lot of socks that they made while they were. *http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wurster?flow=create-page-special-redlink *http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robin.wurster.96?flow=create-page-special-redlink *http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robin.wurster.9229?flow=create-page-special-redlink *http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:WURSTER7626?flow=create-page-special-redlink *http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robin.wurster.93 --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 02:36, May 20, 2018 (UTC) The last account that Toa linked was already discovered and banned a long time ago, but I just found one more account. http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robin.wurster.92 Have Ninja72 blocked until January 1st, 2021 for calling me stupid. Chat The chat has began to be popular again (Me, Akumu, Nex, Ninja72, Toa, Trevor, and NnjaLloyd09 have been using it) and I would like to be promoted to a chat moderator. What are your thoughts? Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 16:26, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Ranks Hi Buddermeow, As Quinton is now a Chat Moderator, I changed his color to purple; I hope that's okay, as I saw in the CSS that that's a Chat Mod's color. Also, chat moderator was originally Ninja (which is what his badge says now) but that was later changed to be a Rollback (which used to be ZX). Should we have Chat Mod be ZX now? Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:29, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Okay, that sounds good. As we have three other Rollbacks, I thought it'd be best to differentiate Quinton as a chat moderator, even if it might be a lower rank than Rollback. Currently the Rollbacks don't have a badge but when I customize them (which will hopefully be soon) they'll receive one. I've put Chat Moderator above Rollback because that's how it was before (back when Chat Mod was Ninja and Rollback was ZX). TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:59, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Done. How do you like them? Rollbacks can have badges; I gave them one. However if you don't want them to I can remove them. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:18, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I also gave SaltNPepper a Sensei badge because she already had one (via JavaScript) so I just made it so it had the updated colors. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:28, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Hey could you unlock some templates and how do you edit them? These ones: Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 03:34, May 21, 2018 (UTC) About Sets Leaks Shouldn't the message about not leaking future sets be removed if we've been doing that anyway? Warptoad (talk) 03:24, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Remind EVERY admin on this wikia that Trevor's block is for one DAY ONLY. This is certainly yet another sockpuppet of him, please block him.Ninja72 (talk) 17:07, May 21, 2018 (UTC)